The present invention relates to a method for operating an automobile with an environmental detection device, a steering angle actuating device, which is configured to adjust a steering angle independent of an operator, a steering wheel for manual adjustment of a steering angle of the automobile by an operator, and a decoupling device for at least partially decoupling a rotation of the steering wheel from an adjustment of the steering angle of the automobile caused by the steering angle actuating device, with the steps: a) detecting an object in the environment of the automobile with the environmental detection device; b) evaluating a collision risk of the automobile with the object; and c) depending on the evaluation, adjusting the steering angle of the automobile with the steering angle actuating device. The invention also relates to an automobile with an environmental detection device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Various driver assistance systems for assisting a vehicle operator with operating an automobile are known. For example, driver assist systems are known which assume transverse guidance tasks by applying additional steering torque on the steering system of the automobile. With this additional steering torque, the vehicle should be steered on a specified path commensurate with predetermined parameters. One example is the so-called heading control: this driver assistance system has the objective to control the vehicle so as to move along the center of the lane. A camera system with a connected image processing system measures the necessary environmental data. In addition, sensor data from the vehicle are evaluated (speed, transverse acceleration, etc.). The additional steering torque to be applied can be computed in a data processing device by using a suitable algorithm.
Driver assistance system for transverse guidance can be constructed as pure warning systems or as independently operating systems. The so-called LDW (Lane Departure Warning) uses vibration warning to warn the vehicle operator from leaving the lane, in particular in the vicinity of road boundaries. The so-called LDW plus system applies in addition a steering torque which returns the automobile to the lane. The underlying LDW algorithms are pure warning systems. The so-called HC (Heading Control Assist) systems are used to keep the vehicle in the center of the lane. The HC assist system includes a so-called fairway which represents a predetermined travel strip within which no active steering intervention occurs. The vehicle is controlled back into its original lane only after exceeding a certain distance from the lane center. This fairway is absent in the HC continuous system, so that steering interventions can be constantly felt on the steering wheel. The driver notices all interventions due to the rigid coupling of the steering wheel with the automatic steering system. With a continuous steering assist and the associated continuous steering interventions, the steering wheel appears to develop a live of its own.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method and an automobile, which reduces dangerous situations for the vehicle operator and for other road users.